Condition
by appanda
Summary: En un instante me sentí estampada contra la pared, mis ojos lograban ver los colores claros que la cubrían, me vi entre la espada y la pared, y Gaara tenía las dotes de la espada. 'No mencioné eso cuando te di las dos opciones, es sí o sí'


• Declaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Kishimoto Masashi.

• Advertencias: Ninguna.

• Aclaraciones: UA, one-shot, OoC. Cursiva: flashback, Normal: situación actual.

· Condition ·

* * *

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Pedir disculpas y dar las gracias o simplemente callar y fingir indiferencia? Tenía que observar las altas y las bajas del asunto. Tras recibir ayuda, tras ser protegida y cuidada, no podía dar nada a cambio y aquella petición era algo inaceptable.

Arriesgar su futuro ¿Pero cuál futuro? sin él no había alguno, aunque un destino indefinido, sin límites y pocos riesgos a la muerte.

Quizás si no hubiera sido tan inocente o tan estúpida no estaría huyendo por mi vida en estos momentos.

Sólo alguien que hablara de sensatez y a la vez diera parte de su confianza a un asesino profesional merecía un psicoanálisis gratuito y de urgencias.

Este era Konoha, el pueblo al cual el sol no le sonreía frecuentemente, mientras la noche le cubría, como una manta al recién nacido. Corrí a todo dar a uno de los callejones, el olor a licor y sangre se hizo presente, sonreí para mi adentros no era un callejón sin salida, cinco hombres alcohólicos se encontraban recostados en las paredes sosteniendo una de esas bebidas de alto contenido alcohólico, abrí pasó entre ellos para dar vuelta en el cruce.

Identifiqué vagamente sus perfiles, se podría calcular que tenían casi mi misma edad. Tres de ellos compartían mis primeras clases los lunes y jueves en el instituto, los otros dos debían ser hermanos suyos que no pasaban de ser un año menores.

Salté una pequeña cerca que conducía a un campo de concreto puro, no logré ver árboles hasta unos cuantos metros más lejos de mí, sin duda con pasos torpes me dirigí a la zona verde del pueblo.

Tenía claro las ventaja que le había otorgado a mi perseguidor, podría alimentarse a sus anchas y jugar con mi cuerpo después de haberse saciado con mi sangre, le pondría difícil mi casería.

Mi piel se crispó, el vampiro estaba cerca y yo sólo destruía mi chaqueta con cada choque que impactaba contra cualquier árbol.

_Estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla mientras yo clavaba mi mirada en la mesa. La vergüenza que me había causado era descomunal, tratando de analizar palabra por palabra el requisito, la única condición que me aseguraba la protección de mis seres queridos y la mía por supuesto._

_'¿No puedes pedir o-otra cosa?' Mi voz sonó asustada._

_'No, eso es lo único que quiero, así que ¿Si o Si?' Arqueó una ceja inexistente observando atento a mis reacciones 'Es algo poco probable que cualquier otro te ayude sin más, lo único que harían es tomar tu sangre y que tus amigos se manden a joder y es imposible que los salves por tu cuenta'_

_'Y qué pu...puedes saber tú ¿eh?, daría lo que fuera por salvarles, así sea por mi cuenta' Me levanté de forma violenta fingiendo falso enojo 'Puedo el negarme' Obviamente eso no era una pregunta._

_En un instante me sentí estampada contra la pared, mis ojos lograban ver los colores claros que la cubrían, me vi entre la espada y la pared, y Gaara tenía las dotes de la espada._

_'No mencioné eso cuando te di las dos opciones, es sí o sí'_

Era el _mejor_ recuerdo que tenía.

Sonreí de forma boba, la gran mansión estaba enfrente de mis ojos, con esos toques antiguos que la hacían resaltar entre cualquier otra del pueblo. Abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible y corrí hasta donde se supone estaba su estudio.

Grité su nombre a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

El estudio se encontraba vacío, se encontraría arriba en su habitación, di media vuelta, pero ya era tarde el vampiro de quién corría estaba a un metro de distancia y yo ya no tenía fuerzas.

Caí desmayada...

_'D-Debes estar de broma, ¿Tratas de humillarme o qué?' Mis quejas eran la música del estudio, mire el vestido que hace unos momentos le había tirado a la cara, era hermoso más que eso el vestido con el cual una vez soñé casarme._

_'Yo no bromeo, Hinata' Me miró con esos ojos aguamarina tan analíticos quienes derretían los corazones de muchas, tanto humanas como vampiras._

_'El trato no...no era este, yo sólo soy una de muchas otras' Repliqué buscando valentía de donde no tenía 'No t-tiene sentido que hagas esto, es muy estúpido'_

_'Hyuuga Hinata' Escuchar mi nombre con su voz tan sensual hacia que me estremeciera '¿Qué pensaste cuando te hice la propuesta? Ven aquí' Arrimo su silla a cierta distancia de su escritorio mientras daba algunas palmadas a su pierna derecha. Obedecí con temor quedando a escasos centímetros de él._

_'¿Q-Qué?'_

_'Hm' Tomó de mi brazo, para luego acomodarme en sus piernas enredándolas con las mías y evitándome escapatoria 'Hinata, si sólo quisiera un rato de placer no te hubiera pedido esto a ti, te casaras conmigo porque te deseo a mi lado toda mi existencia. No es una simple excitación, es deseo, el deseo. Te necesito y te tendré'_

_Mi rostro entró en competencia con el cabello rojizo del pelirrojo, lo más seguro es que fuera un empate ya que la sangre no dudo en agolparse en mi rostro. Le vi sonreír mientras escondía su cara un abrazo._

_'Me enamoraste sin darte cuenta, y juro no soltarte'_

_"Mentiroso, Egoísta"_

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma lenta, tratando de acostumbrarse al ambiente de lo que parecía una habitación, al fin logré observar con claridad era una habitación amplia, igual o más grande que la suite presidencial de un hotel. Mi cuerpo había sido bañado en hermosas sábanas blancas y bien perfumadas, sentí la corriente de aire impactar mi cuerpo, no estaba usando la ropa con la que había llegado, ni la ropa interior era la misma, hacia juego con la pequeña bata que traía puesta.

Toque mi cuello, parte de la piel permanecía cálida en comparación con mi cuerpo que estaba frío.

Me levante con torpeza, camine hasta la puerta, pero no llegué a salir, mucho menos abrirla.

—Estás hermosa.

Su voz.

—Gaara. —Susurré tratando de disimular mi sonrisa.

_Mi corazón estaba desembocado, saldría disparado sin más, los nervios me carcomían, era un casamiento sin coherencia, algo que carecía de sentido y lógica, si Gaara lo que deseaba era cometer un Matricidio pudo escoger a cualquier otra del montón de vampiresas que añoraban su compañía, además de que ellas en comparación de Hinata podrían resistir a la "pasión" del pelirrojo, hubo un momento en el que Hinata le mencionó eso Gaara, pero sólo respondía un: 'No te lastimare, y ni todas las humanas del mundo combinadas con las vampiresas serían mejor que tú, Hinata tú vales más que todas juntas, nadie puede tener el privilegio de comer del fruto, de la manzana de los Dioses'_

_El vestido me quedaba a la perfección, Gaara sostenía mi mano brindándome fuerzas que no tenía. Sólo era una palabra._

_'A-Acepto'_

_'¿Y usted Sabaku no Gaara, acepta a Hyuuga Hinata para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_'Acepto' Su voz era firme._

_'Puede besar a la novia'_

_Me giró de forma suave, tomando mi rostro entre sus pálidas manos, el sonrojo cubrió mi mejillas, aún no podía estar segura que mis amigos no corrían riesgo, mis ojos cruzaron fugases por los asientos del lado derecho donde se encontraban los invitados de Gaara, se suponen vigilaban día y noche a mi seres queridos, sus labios cubrieron los míos dejándome sin aire, en definición Gaara era exigente, después de todo era el primer tacto que teníamos el uno al otro._

_Cuando Gaara mencionó lo del Matricidio me asusté, pero no se lo pondría fácil ¿El quería estar conmigo toda su eternidad? Como Marido y Mujer, todo a su tiempo, a la antigua, yo también ponía reglas por insignificantes que fueran y una de ellas era que si él deseaba estar a mi lado era que no se sobrepasara hasta ser Marido y Mujer._

_¿Pero y qué? No había medido las consecuencias de la abstinencia de Gaara, pues él se lo había tomado en serio, el día en que entró a su estudio pidiendo ayuda, después del acuerdo Gaara no había estado con otra mujer ni con la mirada, sus fantasías todas eran con ella, ese primer beso sólo era la pequeña prueba de lo que ocurriría esa noche._

_'No te preocupes sólo queda un vampiro rodeándoles y lo más probable es que venga por ti, para vengarse' Susurro a mi oído mientras bajábamos los diminutos escalones' Claro yo estaré ahí para defenderte'_

_Su voz me hacia estremecer, gire sobre mi misma para luego lanzar el ramo el cual fue bien recibido por Temari —hermana de Gaara—quién había mostrado un gran interés por mi casi hermano Shikamaru, al principio el hecho de que Temari nos acompañara a todas partes era incómodo, pero luego todo cambia cuando entramos en conversación donde Shikamaru sacó interés por está, mataron dos pájaros de un sólo tiro, Temari consiguió novio y futuro esposo —Ya contando con la información de los vampiros—y Gaara me tenía vigilada apartándome de cualquier posibilidad de pretendiente._

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar, no estaba preparada, no me había imaginado tal situación, pensé que caería, pero no fue así, me vi sentada en la cama, Gaara se encontraba recostado de la cabecera de la cama cruzado de brazos, observándome.

—¿Q-Qué ocurrió? —Desvié el rostro, no podía sostener su mirada aguamarina pidiéndome una explicación, la culpa me carcomía y la mejor opción sería pedir gracias.

—No te alteres, el vampiro ya está muerto, tus amigos están a salvo y tú también —Sus ojos seguían observándome, recorriendo mi espalda, al menos calmo uno de mis nervios—Pero ocurrió lo que tienes en sospecha —Suspiré—Te mordió, estabas desmayada, llegué a tiempo antes de que tomara toda tú sangre, pero no pude evitar tu transformación, tenía que matarle, no era un debilucho como los que habíamos asesinado anteriormente, cuando fui a auxiliarte ya era tarde la transformación estaba completa.

—Gracias.

Se arrimó en la cama hasta llegar a mí, tomó mi mentón para que le viera, sus ojos eran suplicantes, y mire sus labios, tan deseables, añoraba el suave tacto de ellos y el sabor de su boca, la boca que me poseía, mis ojos estaban fuera de órbita. Perfecto, el era así, pero alguien tan perfecto no podría sentir amor por alguien como yo o ¿sí?

—Hinata, te ruego no evadas el tema, todo iba perfecto ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué escapaste? —Su rostro se desfiguro por la preocupación—Si hay alguien más... Habla, te escucho, dame una, sólo una razón para no suicidarme.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, mi corazón ya muerto se aceleró, recordando tristes momentos, donde hubiera sido preferible abandonar mi orgullo y seguir lo que dictaminaba mi corazón.

—Yo...yo...

_Estaba nerviosa, en mortal pelea mente vs cuerpo, acabábamos de llegar de la boda directo a la fiesta, logré que Gaara se tomara varios tragos hasta perder conciencia. Mi plan estaba bien formado, era perfecto, desequilibraría a Gaara para poder escapar, Temari no iba a permitir que al Gaara enterarse matará alguno de mis compañeros, y mucho menos a Shikamaru, todos iban a estar entretenidos con la fiesta así que nadie notaría mi desaparición, pensarían que estaba con Gaara preparándolo para consumar el Matricidio esa noche, le dejaría durmiendo en la habitación con mi vestido de novia que por supuesto estaba impregnado en mi aroma, Itachi quién no era el mejor amigo de Gaara estaba dispuesto a llevarme junto con Deidara a Italia, pensaban formar una familia, ayudar a los vampiros jóvenes e inexpertos, Deidara kun estaba dudoso con respecto a mi escape, pero al final acepto con el lema de: 'El amor sobre todas las cosas, si no le amas no tienes por qué estar a su lado' yo sólo me reía de sus bromas mientras Itachi bufaba._

_Francia era bellísima, no tarde en acostumbrarme a su idioma y aprenderlo con facilidad, ya que no conocía bien los lugares, Deidara kun se ocupaba de llevarme a tiendas y restaurantes con el alegó de que: 'No tardaras en enamorarte de un hombre guapo, sensible y amoroso, todo lo contrario a Gaara' como me causaba risa... Y tristeza, teniendo en cuenta de que no volvería a enamorarme, Gaara tenía mi corazón y no lo iba a soltar, lo amaba, pero yo era una cobarde y tenía miedo, miedo que al revelar mi amor este no sea correspondido, que fuera rechazado, mi cobardía, el miedo a que me lastimen, como lo era toda la historia de mi vida, eso tenía, mi corazón no iba aguantar más y se rompería en mil pedazos, yo tenía un corazón de cristal..._

_Semanas después, choqué con la noticia de que el vampiro se encontraba en Francia y de que Gaara se iba a suicidar o algo por el estilo... Así que tomé mis maletas y corrí a Konoha a por él, a la vez, escapando de mi asesino._

—No me sentía preparada, así que escape a Francia con el apoyo de Dei kun. —Volví a repetir.

Los músculos de Gaara estaban tensos, quizás deseará golpearme, claro era comprensible al menos desde mi punto de vista, el cumple con su parte del trato mientras yo escapó sin pudor a Francia pocas horas después de haberle dicho si en el altar, eso es algo que cualquier hombre tomaría como una traición, pero él no era cualquiera. Suspiro...

—No te sentías preparada ¿eh?. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien_guapo, sensible y amoroso, todo lo contrario a_ mi? —Me sonrojé al instante, vi lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, luchando por salir—¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio?

—¿Me...Me amas? —Eso fue quizás una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —Apretó su puño, quizás contenía su irá.

—No es una respuesta.

—Más que a nada en el mundo —Curvo una sonrisa, tras todo lo que ocurría el parecía un ángel.—¿Te divorciaras?

—No si tú no lo deseas.

—Nunca, pero dame una razón para no divorciarte de mí.

—Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie, Je t'aime.

Fui arrimada hasta en medio de la cama, Gaara estaba encima de mí, cerré los ojos, me asusté.

—Nunca te haría daño —Pareció adivinar mis pensamientos—¿Entonces, formaremos una familia?

—¿Lo...Los vampiros pueden tener hijos?

—Hay que averiguarlo. —Me concentré en él, atendiendo a su llamado—Ámame. —Unió sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un beso, el segundo.

Ahora estaban listos para pasar una eternidad juntos.

* * *

¿ Reviews? ·0·


End file.
